


Getting Hitched

by Blu_Crowe



Series: Bobby's Better Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Soul Selling, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Crowe/pseuds/Blu_Crowe
Summary: The boys are grown, and things have settled into something next to normal. Bobby decides now is the perfect time for the next step. (Part 2 of Bobby's Better life despite my inability to make it appear as such.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Bobby's Better Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680547
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to edit this. You guys asked for more, and I was feeling inspired. I hope you like it.

Crowley sat in his plush throne with a ridiculous contract rolled past Bobby's feet where he loaded salt into shotgun shells. He scratched his head with his blood own while he read through it for the third time.  
"Typo." Bobby pointed to a section near where Crowley had hooked his leg around Bobby's shoulder.  
"Where, well I'll be a son of a whore." Crowley pulled the paper up to fix the error while Bobby chuckled.  
"Crowley!" Dean's voice filtered into Crowley's ear as an echo of reality.  
"Back in a tick love." Crowley disappeared, and popped up inside a burning building where Dean stood in full fireman's gear.  
"Again! What have I told you about ruining my clothes like this Squirrel?" Crowley glowered around at all the smoke.  
"Shut it Dad, Bash has a little girl on the other side of this collapse. He's holding the roof up, but he can't get her out, and I can't get to her! " Dean pointed, he rolled his eyes, but popped over to where the little girl cowered under Bash, smoke filling her lungs.  
"Hello darling, give me your hand so these nice firemen can get you out of here." He reached out, and she tentatively took his hand. They appeared I front of Dean, who scooped her up and started running from the building.  
"Not even a thank you!" He reappeared in his throne stinking of smoke. Bobby coughed, waving his hand by his face.  
"Dean okay? " He got up to help Crowley undress.  
"He's fine. You would think with a live in Angel he wouldn't call me quite so often." Crowley paused in his rant to kiss Bobby, tasting of smoke, and fine scotch.  
"Come on, you know Cas never got his full power back. He still ages for Christ sake." Bobby mumbled against his lips, while his fingers worked to unbutton his slacks.  
"Well, I'm sure you can make it up to me." Crowley tugged Bobby's tee shirt over his head, tossing it at one of Bobby's many bookshelves.  
"I bet I can think a something." He slid down Crowley's chest, leaving a trail of little red marks in his wake until he could suck him into his mouth.  
"Oh! Robert!" He found himself very suddenly in their bed, Crowley perched over him, working his fingers into his ass.  
"Jesus! Fuck darling, you look so damn good!" Bobby grabbed the lube from the bedside table, stroking himself with the cool liquid, and passing Crowley the bottle. He used the lube still clinging to his fingers to rub Crowley's cock as he teased Bobby's at his entrance.  
"I will never tire of your perfect cock." Crowley rocked back, sinking him to the hilt. Bobby groaned, his head rolling back in a filthy little moan that made Crowley's cock jump in appreciation. They found the perfect angle with the ease of practice, and struck a punishing rythem.  
It didn't take nearly as long as he would have liked for Crowley to paint his satisfaction across Bobby's chest, and as he tightened up Bobby spilled into him with a roar of pleasure.  
"I ain't never getting tired a that." Bobby held him close, drapped across his chest as he often did when they finished.  
"Such a flirt. You know you already have my heart." Crowley whispered into the tickling whiskers of his beard. Bobby ran his hand in languid patterns over Crowley's sweat slicked back.  
"Love you too." He mumbled, Crowley reluctantly rolled off him, enjoying the mess between his thighs.  
"What would you be doing right now in that other less fortunate time line?" Crowley snuggled up close, Bobby had long since given up cleaning their mess before morning. Crowley liked things a little filthy in the bedroom, and he'd wash the sheets in the morning.  
"Drinking myself to death, or trying to. In all the time I spent after my wife died I never let myself really move on. Kissed two people before I died, Jody, who we ain't even met yet, and you when we made a deal. Honest, you were the better kisser." Bobby chuckled at the little scowl of jealousy on Crowley's lips.  
"I'd expect so. I am hundreds of years older than some hunter floozy." Crowley grumbled, Bobby leaned up to kiss him, soft and sweet.  
"I love you, you idjit. Only you, always." He kissed him again, Crowley relaxed into him, wrapping his arms around him to deepen the kiss.  
"Sounds like this time around is far superior." Crowley purred against the his neck, leaving a line of welts down from his beard to his shoulder.  
"Beats heaven by a mile." He laid back, trying to calm him down before he started something Bobby couldn't keep up with. Crowley sighed, laying his head against Bobby's chest, and letting him rest. He'd become accustomed to sleeping for an hour, popping into hell to keep up appearances before returning to wake Bobby with a quickie.  
"Robert... What is this?" Bobby woke slowly, perhaps fifteen minutes before Crowley usually woke him. Running his hand over his face to hide his yawn as he tried to sit up to answer his question.  
"A suit cover, you'd think a tailor would know that, even a retired one." Bobby scrambled to get up without looking suspicious.  
"I know what the bloody cover is! Why do you have a hand tailored suit in the closet that I didn't tailor?" Crowley glowered, Bobby tried to take it from him, but Crowley pulled it back, out of reach.  
"Balls... Look, it was meant to be a surprise." Bobby held a hand up in surrender, while the other one unzipped the cover to get at the suit's jacket pocket. He pulled out a small wooden box.  
"What kind of surprise?" Crowley looked down at it, his eyes wide.  
"Marry me you idjit?" Bobby opened the box, revealing two simple bands, one made of iron, the other of silver, both etched with warding.  
"Tell me that wasn't your entire speech." Crowley covered his face with his hand, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
"Course it wasn't. I had a whole damn speech, and a reservation at the Kylesku is Scottland, but you can't keep your damn nose out a things." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, blushing from toe to tip.  
"Well I think I should at least get the speech." Crowley looked over his hand, reaching over to hang up the suit.  
"You're a damn nuisance is what you are. Fine. I ain't very good at this stuff." Bobby straightened up, wishing he had at least his boxers on instead of giving this speech naked, and covered in dry spunk.  
"I think this moment proves that quite well." Crowley ran his gaze down Bobby's body with a leer.  
"Shut it, it's part a the damn speech. I'm starting over. I ain't much good at all this, but I know you like fancy things, and even if you won't admit it, you like when I get all romantic. You're worth every second in this damn monkey suit, and every bit a awkward it was making reservation for a fancy hotel in another country. I love you. Every part a you, which is why I brought you here, back to where your story started to ask if you'll let me be there until it ends. So weather you want me to say Fergus, or Crowley, or sugar bear it don't matter. Will you marry me? " Bobby got down on one knee, feeling ridiculous doing this with everything swinging, but he still wanted to do it right.  
"Of course, yes! Come here you sappy old fool!" Crowley pulled him to his feet, kissing him breathless. Bobby chuckled against his lips tugging at Crowley's shirt.  
"Alright you either gotta let me put my pants on, or take yours off." Bobby unbuttoned his slacks, Crowley hurriedly stripped down to celebrate their engagement. After a few goes, Bobby couldn't keep his eyes open. When he woke up a few hours later Crowley wasn't in the mess of their bed. Bobby took a minute to strip the bedding, and take a quick shower before he went looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crowley!" Bobby called out to the empty house.  
"In here darling. " Crowley responded from the kitchen.   
"What ch'ya cooking good looking?" Bobby smirked, his eyes tracking over Crowley's naked body, covered only by a kiss th cook apron, and his silver ring.  
"I've made crêpes, and if you wait their will be biscuits, eggs, and sausage. I know how fond my fiance is of fresh biscuits." Crowley worked the dough with floured hands, to put them on the pan. Bobby stalked up behind him putting his hands on the counter on either side of him.  
"I like the way that sounds. My fiance." He nipped at Crowley's shoulder. Crowley smirked, leaning back against him.  
"Imagine how good husband will sound." Crowley whispered, Bobby spun him around, and hefted him up into the counter, leaving flour hand prints behind on his bare skin.  
"No, no! Down boy! Breakfast first, then you can eat the demon." Crowley tried not to drop the dough covered spoon while Bobby did sinful things with his mouth.  
"Ain't hungry yet." He growled, grinding his hips into Crowley's. He threw his head back, clutching at his shirt to keep from toppling into the window.  
"We are not wasting all my hard work, now stop it you naughty bear." Crowley pushed him back gently, Bobby probably could have convinced him with a little more effort, but he really was hungry.  
"Fine, suppose I better call the boys anyhow." Bobby pulled away, Crowley slapped his ass as he walked away from temptation, leaving a stark white hand print behind. Bobby looked down at the iron band on his left had, a small smile forming in his lips as he went outside to make the calls.  
"Damn Bobby, you look like you wrestled with a bakery!" Rufus laughed, his hand in the air as if he were about to knock.  
"The hell you doing here you idjit?" Bobby shot a quick text to Crowley to put pants on, but he didn't get a response.  
"Took down a Rakshasa two towns away. Thought I'd stop in for a beer, if you ain't busy." Rufus raised a brow at the print on his pants.  
"Just getting to breakfast. I had a few calls to make, but I might as well tell you since you're here already. We're getting hitched." Bobby jerked his thumb back towards the house, Rufus dropped his jaw briefly before grinning like a fool.  
"You finally got the guts to ask, you sly old fox! Did you figure out something fancy and what not like you been bitching about?" Rufus clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Said yes, the rest ain't your business." Bobby dismissed him by dialing Sam's number. Rufus chuckled, going in to get the story from Crowley.  
"Rufus! What a lovely surprise. Half a mo." He disappeared from behind the counter since Rufus didn't think he'd been wearing pants. He didn't know if he wanted anything they'd cooked while making such a mess.  
"Much better. Now what bring you to our door?" Crowley smiled in one of Bobby's shirts, and a pair of boxers he assumed also belonged to him. Crowley didn't want flour on his fine clothes, that's why he'd started all this naked.  
"Just a hunt, it's over and done with. Heard you two were getting hitched though. How'd that happen?" Rufus sat at the table, picking at a crêpe.  
"Well you know Robert. He's been dancing around something for weeks, and then I found a tailored suit in our closet that wasn't mine. As a tailor myself who has tried to update his wardrobe more than once I feel I was rightfully offended. He proposed right there, naked, and half asleep. He says he had plans, but we both know Robert's plans rarely go off. Did you want eggs Rufus?" Bobby came back in, tucking his phone back into his pocket, the cellphones were nearly what he'd been used to.  
"That mine?" Bobby pointed to the shirt Crowley had already gotten flour on.   
"I certainly couldn't entertain in what I had in before. How are the boys?" He pulled the biscuits out with a smile.  
"Fine. Dean says thanks for the save yesterday. They'll be by tonight. Jess wants to help you plan, but she still don't know about hunting, or any a that, so I don't know how that'll go." Bobby took one of the biscuits breaking it in half to let it steam as he slathered it in butter.   
"I don't like that girl. It's not good for moose to lie about who he is to impress some trollop."   
Crowley waved his spatula between them, and Rufus stole his own biscuit, nodding along.  
"I agree with you, but I ain't gonna tell the boy how to live his life. He wants to be an average lawyer, and we're supporting him." Bobby grumbled around a mouth full of too hot biscuit. Crowley handed him a plate of eggs, and sausage, shooing him from the counter.  
"I'm well aware, Spike spends more time here than with Sam. At least Dean isn't living in denial. He, and Castiel hunt more than I'd like honestly. I just don't want to see him get hurt." Crowley served Rufus, and sat beside Bobby with his own plate of crêpes.  
"You two are gonna give me a cavity you're so sweet. " Rufus teased, Bobby rolled his eyes. As if summoned by mention of his name Spike trotted in to curl up by Bobby's feet, his ears touching the bottom of the table.  
"I'll talk to him, if it'll make this end." Bobby leaned over to steal a quick kiss.  
"Thank you." Crowley whispered, reaching under the table to cup him through his jeans. Bobby schooled his features, he'd gotten better at not breaking, but Crowley enjoyed public displays a bit too much.  
"Hands on the table, I know that stone face!" Rufus pointed at Crowley, who chuckled, but held his hands up innocently.   
"So you gonna invite your Mom to the wedding?" Bobby changed the subject, realizing too late that Rowena might not have been the best choice. Bobby had told him Rowena was alive, but Crowley had never spoken of her.  
"You got family still kicking?" Rufus raised a brow at Crowley, who in turn scowled at Bobby.  
"The hag tried to sell me as a child, why on earth would I invite her? We haven't even set a date." Crowley waved him off, Bobby shrunk in his seat a bit. He didn't want to argue, but he did think Crowley wanted her there. He would never admit it around Rufus, but he didn't think she cares enough to show up.   
"I thought this summer, ain't like we can get married in the highlands. Not if you want everyone there. No churches, obviously, thought we might use the bunker. Guest list ain't long, Garth, Ash, Charlie, Rufus, the boys, Cas, and Jess. Ellen, and Jo can cater. " Bobby picked at his food, trying not to look up at the two shocked men at the table.  
"How long have you been planning this Robert? Oh, and add Meg to your guest list, I'm fond enough of her." Crowley watched him with a warm smile.  
"Been on my mind a while. Would you just eat." He stuffed his eggs into his mouth, they couldn't seem to shake the topic though. By the time the road of an Impala could be heard they had most of the initial details ironed out, and they were pleasantly buzzed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little celebration, and everyone meeting Jess.

They had moved to the porch to drink, and Bobby got up to greet Dean and Cas.   
"A bit early don't you think?" Dean joked, picking up his own beer once manly hugs had been exchanged all around.  
"We're celebrating." Bobby sunk back into the bench seat he'd made a few years back so he could sit with an arm around Crowley.  
"Yeah, when are you two kids gonna follow suit?" Rufus chucked Dean in the shoulder, who made a face.  
"Marriage is a bizarre human tradition. I assure you God has no opinion on the matter." Cas stood awkwardly in the middle of them, Dean pulled him into his lap.  
"See, he's perfect." Dean kissed his cheek, Cas smiled slightly. He still didn't quite get humans, but living as he did he enjoyed many of their little pleasures.  
"Look at that bitch-mobile!" Dean laughed as Sam pulled up in a hybrid. Jess hopped out like an excited puppy with a bottle of wine that would never be good enough for Crowley. Sam grinned, meeting Bobby in a hug, before climbing the porch steps to hug the rest of them.  
"Go get us some ice for this son." Bobby tried to smile politely at the decently fancy wine that had been purchased at a grocery store.  
"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Jess." The small blonde held her hand out for Rufus, who scoffed, putting a beer in her hand. She frowned, setting it aside for Sam.  
"Rufus, guess I'm their uncle in an unofficial capacity." He smirked, Jess frowned, looking back at the door Sam had ducked into.  
"Really? Sam doesn't like to talk about his family, except you, you must be Dean right?" She held her hand out to Dean, who turned on his charm.  
"That's me, the handsome brother. This is Cas, my better half." Dean had spoken to her over speaker phone once or twice, but they'd never met. Bobby, and Crowley had only met her because they'd popped in unannounced.  
"It's so nice to finally meet you all!" She sat in the last lawn chair, and Sam came back out with the ice to sit on the porch steps opposite Dean, and Cas.  
"A pleasure, I'm sure. Sam has gone to great lengths to focus on his education." Cas gave his impression of a polite smile.  
"Our Bio-dad isn't excited about him leaving the family business, but I'm sure it'll come up again eventually." Dean smirked, Sam glared at him, switching to a smile when Jess looked at him.  
"You have a family business?" She whispered, he rubbed his hand over her calf, which leaned against his shoulder.  
"John isn't exactly the kind of guy I'd want to work with. He loves us, but he never got over losing our Mom. He hunts professionally, like for the DNR, and he fixes cars on the side, kind of like Bobby, but not as well. Right Dad? " Sam have him a pleading look, Bobby chuckled, tipping his beer at him.  
"That ain't fair, nobody can scrap together a car like I can boy. Dean and I fixed up that one there." Bobby pointed to Dean's pristine Impala, John still drove the one he'd had in Bobby's other timeline.  
"Baby is a beauty, she was never scrap!" Dean huffed, Cas squeezed his arm, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek.  
"She was half a frame when I picked her out a the yard. The engine was rotted through the axle." Bobby gave him a look, Dean scoffed, tipping his beer back.  
"So do you guys have a date for the wedding? I am actually pretty good at party planning, and if you wanted help I'd be happy to do what I can."  
"Ain't gonna be much of a party, ten maybe twelve folks. We got a venue, and catering covered. I'm sure Charlie will do music with Ash. Garth will probably want to help decorate with Betsy, I think is his wife's name. Honestly she ain't that interesting. You could help out there." Bobby offered, Crowley leaned on the back of the bench, swirling his drink while he watched him.  
"Wow, it sounds like you guys have been planning this for a long time." Jess ran her fingers through Sam's hair.  
"It would appear Robert has had quite a long time to think about it, despite having only proposed this morning." Crowley shifted closer, brushing his fingers over Bobby's beard, tilting his face to steal a kiss.  
"Well I love you, and it's come up you idjit." Bobby, cupped his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.  
"Come on Dads! We're trying to drink here." Dean groaned, trying to finish his beer to ignore them.   
"Sorry if I offended your delicate sensibilities princess, I thought we were celebrating." Bobby shoved him with his foot. Dean laughed, shoving his boot away, and leaning into Cas.  
"I could officiate if you'd like. I am... Uniquely qualified." Castiel smiled up at them, Bobby reached forward to squeeze his shoulder.  
"I'd like that son." Bobby said, they fell into easy, but shallow conversation, careful to avoid talk of most of their lives. When Sam got up to throw away the beer bottles Bobby got up to follow him.  
"Can I talk to you son?" Bobby stopped him in the garage. Sam dropped the beer bottles into the barrel, with a look of concern.  
"Sure. What's up?" He crossed his arms, looking down at Bobby.  
"You know Crowley and I support what you're doing, trying to live a normal life while you get through school, right?" Bobby opened the fridge behind the car lift, to get them each another beer.  
"Of course, you guys have been great. I know John hates what I'm doing, and Dean thinks it's a phase, but I just want to help people without killing monsters." Sam smiled, looking over at where they could just barely see the porch.  
"That's all well and good, but you can't keep that girl in the dark. You're lying to her son, and that ain't no way to start a relationship. We're all walking on egg shells, trying to keep your lie above water. If you want this girl to stick around, you best key her in before next month when we get married in the damn bunker." Bobby fixed him with a stern look, Sam ran his hand over the back of his neck.  
"I know. I just... What if she thinks I'm nuts?" Sam looked over at her, Bobby rolled his eyes at the boy.  
"Than show her Spike, you've been neglecting the poor fella anyhow, or Crowley can make the point, but a points got to be made." Bobby said, Sam nodded, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.  
"Alright, I'll figure it out. " Sam shoved away from the garage, feeling much less enthusiastic. Bobby shook his head, that boy would never be happy while he hated such a huge part of himself.  
"Everyone of you is sleeping here, you've all had much too much to drink to drive home." Crowley pointed at the lot of them as he got up and took Bobby's hand.   
"Don't break nothing!" Bobby called back while he was pulled inside.  
"Those two are... Enthusiastic." Jess had quite a blush, while the rest were mostly used to them.  
"They love each other quite a lot. Despite their past they are both capable of unimaginable love. They took me in when I lost my family as a teenager." Castiel spoke softly, Dean wrapped an arm around him, just drunk enough to start getting handsy.  
"That's amazing! They just took you in? They did the same with you two right? I couldn't imagine the courage it would take to stand up to a father to protect his sons." Jess shook her head, Sam frowned, trying not to look directly at where Dean had started nipping at Castiel's neck, his hand moving over his chest.  
"Think that's my que to turn in. Good to see you kids." Rufus ruffled Sam's hair as he left. Sam got up, holding his hand out to Jess.  
"Come on, let's go for a walk. I should tell you more about my family while I've still got this liquid courage." Sam lead her into the maze of cars, and scrap. How many bodies were buried under this gravel that he would have to justify to her?  
"On good. They all seem so sweet. Your Brother is so much like Bobby." She laughed, happy to hold his hand and wander the moonlight.  
"He's a bit of Bobby, and a bit of our actual father. When we were little, I mean like I was in a crib, there was a fire. Dean carried me out of the burning house while John tried to save our mother. It's why he's a fireman. I feel like I've told you that much. " Sam couldn't really look at her while he did this. He just needed it over.  
"Yeah." She whispered, trying not to interrupt him.  
"Well what I didn't tell you is the thing that started the fire was a demon. John lost it, dragging us around in the car to hunt it. Crowley... He's a demon too, sort of. He helped us get the one that killed our mother, and John hates him for being a demon. He took us away from the first stable home we ever had to keep hunting. Eventually I ran away, and Bobby made sure we could stay where we felt safe, but not without a lot of complications. The point is that my Father is a hunter, it's just that he hunts demons." Sam rushed to say everything while she stated up at him in shock.  
"Okay, that makes sense. " She said after a long stretch of silence, Sam halted, looking far more confused by her than she was by the news.  
"That's it." He looked at her suspiciously, she smiled, slipping her hands into his.  
"Well it's crazy, but it does explain your giant invisible dog." She shrugged, he pulled her into a hug, shaking with laughter against her.  
"Did you want to meet Spike, my dog? I named him when I was pretty young." She nodded enthusiastically, and Sam pulled the blood iron whistle out of his shirt along with the glasses from the pocket of his flannel.  
"That's what that thing is for?" She looked at the whistle as she put the glasses on. He smiled, letting out a short silent note. Spike materialized from his shadow, plopping down beside him, with his tongue lolling out on one side. Sam wrapped his arm around his neck, scratching behind his ears. Jess gasped, talking a step back. Spike watched her, but was honestly just happy to have Sam's attention.   
"He's so big! Why doesn't he have a face?" She reached out to touch his snout, Spike snorted, shifting away from her.  
"He's a hell hound, Crowley got us each one. Bobby's is the biggest, but I'm glad Spike still fits through doors." He scratched Spike's neck, with a smile. Jess tried to pet him again, but he let out a little growl, getting up to move between them defensively.  
"Spike! What's wrong with you?" Sam grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back. Spike complied, sitting down exactly where he was.  
"I guess he's a little jealous. Maybe we should go back inside." Sam frowned, but let go of Spike to move back towards the house.  
"Go play." Sam pointed to Spike, he perked up, but he didn't leave until Sam had rounded the corner.  
"I'm so sorry, he's never acted like that." Sam kept looking over his shoulders for the ripple of Spike's movement.  
"It's okay, he's just protective. A couple of snausages, and some belly rubs, and we'll be best friends." She wrapped her arms around his, he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.  
"Well that is how you got me. " He chuckled, bringing her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but NSFW, so I hope that makes up for it.

"What do you think? I still have very athletic calves." Crowley spun in his Macleod tartan kilt, hiking it up to show he wore it as traditionally intended. Bobby looked up from his desk where he and Charlie were IMing back and forth on the topic of acceptable music. Bobby said nothing, he just stood from his desk.  
"Well? I know the colour is ostentatious, but the hunting Tartan isn't really appropriate, and seeing as you don't have one for me to take I... Oh!" Bobby dropped to his knees, and took Crowley into his mouth.  
"Is this your way of telling me I need to wear this more often?" Crowley gasped, running his hand through Bobby's hair trying not to thrust into his throat. He hooked his legs around his arms when his rough hands moved up to find purchase on his hips. He swallowed every drop when Crowley cried out his name.  
"Bullocks! If I'd known this is how you'd respond to me in a kilt I'd have been wearing them every day." Crowley laid back on the coffee table Bobby had sat him on. Crowley didn't even remember it happening.  
"You look good." Bobby stood, rubbing his knee before leaning over and kissing him.  
"Did Ellen agree to cater. I know she isn't my biggest fan." Crowley sat up, feeling a bit shaky.  
"She did, not for free, but she'll be there with booze, and burgers. Sorry it ain't that fancy. " Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly realizing Crowley might want something nicer than his redneck, hunter wedding.  
"It sounds exactly as it should. I love you, and that includes your stained shirts, and penitent for cheap beer." Crowley stood to wrap himself around Bobby.  
"You're just saying that 'cause I sucked your dick. Listen if you want anything fancy you gotta let me know. This is your wedding too." Bobby hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head.  
"I don't know, I am kind of enjoying watching you plan our wedding. Don't look at me like that you sour old man, I always tell you what I want, and my only addendum is that you send me Ellen's payment information." Crowley craned his neck to catch his lips. Bobby pulled back with a scowl.  
"You ain't paying for the wedding. I got more than enough, even with Sam's schooling." Bobby said, Crowley rolled his eyes.  
"I'm well aware of your financial state, however you don't have access to the unlimited funds of hell." Bobby sat down at his desk, pulling Crowley into his lap.  
"When you put it that way. Who can pass up hell paying for our wedding?" Bobby snuck his hand up under Crowley's kilt.  
"Now Robert, I did have something more important to discuss than your new found love of kilts." Crowley went a bit breathless as Bobby's hand found his cock.  
"You best tell me than." Bobby whispered, nipping at his neck. Crowley groaned sinking back against Bobby's returned erection that had seen no other attention.  
"I've lost a knight." Crowley managed to make his brain work long enough find words.  
"Which one?" Bobby stopped his stroke, tensing bellow him.  
"Abbidon. You should warn the other hunters." Crowley wiggled back against him, trying to turn far enough to kiss him.  
"Other hunters? We all know she'll be coming for your ass." Bobby tried to pull back, but Crowley cupped him through his jeans.  
"Yes, well if you'd be so kind as to continue, my ass could be otherwise occupied." Crowley whined thrusting into Bobby's fist.  
"We ain't done talking about this." Bobby growled, dipping his other hand bellow his kilt to find him already ready for him.  
"Yes sir!" Crowley gasped when his fingers found his prostate with the lube.  
"You are so damn naughty." Bobby slicked up his member, sliding into him with a groan of ecstasy. He worked into him, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. His free hand came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him back against him to get the perfect angle, the chair squeaking under their weight.  
"You look so damn good right now Crowley! I want to see you cum for me!" Bobby growled, nipping at the shell of his ear. Crowley whimpered, having no choice but to comply. He shot across his kilt, and his thighs, wishing now that he'd been wise enough to lift the fine piece off his lap. Bobby thrust into him as he collapsed back against him just before he lost it, finishing with a roar of his name, hardly discernable in his pleasure. Bobby sagged against him, sweating, and supremely satisfied.  
"Go on, get cleaned up. I need to make a few phone calls, make sure Abbadon don't crash our wedding." Bobby slapped his ass to get him up. Crowley moaned, clenching around him for a moment before he could pull himself together enough to get up.  
"Why Robert, I do love it when you take control." Crowley slid off him, his thighs slick with Bobby's spendings, as well as his own. Bobby watched him go, loving the way he looked, wrecked, and filthy for him. Bobby rolled his eyes at his own perked interest. That man knew too well what got to him.  
He pulled a rag out of his pocket to clean himself up, and picked up his phone. He had more important things to worry about. The last time they felt with Abbadon Dean had been forced to take the mark of Cain. They couldn't repeat that.  
He needed another way. If he could trap her maybe they could use the demon cure he knew was somewhere in the bunker. He'd have to get Cas to look for it, and anything else they had on Knights. Maybe he ought to just stop by the bunker himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is a smash!

Things hadn't gone well with the research. Curing the demon seemed to be the only option, except perhaps an archangel, which he couldn't get a hold of. He sure as shit wouldn't be using the mark of Cain. He could worry about that tomorrow. Today he had more important things on the table.  
"I feel like a goon in this." Bobby tugged at his bow tie, seemingly incapable of getting it straight.  
"Stop fiddling with it. You look sharp. Crowley will love it." Sam swatted his hands away, and fixed the abused tie.  
"Is everybody here? I know Ash was running late, which mean the Ellen, and Jo will be late, and they got the damn food." Bobby shifted, trying not to fidget, but not doing well.  
"They got here ten minutes ago. I can go help get the food moved inside if it will help you calm down." Sam offered, Bobby nodded, watching him go before sagging back against the wall. He'd never thought he'd get married again, but he was so damn happy to be here.  
"You look good enough to eat love." Crowley grinned from the doorway, Bobby scowled at him, moving away from the wall.  
"You ain't supposed to be in here. I'll catch hell if Rufus sees you. It's bad luck." Bobby walked into his space, ushering him back into the hall.  
"I see, does that make me your blushing bride?" Crowley ran his hand over Bobby's vest, his fingers lingering on the splash of yellow tartan tucked into his pocket.  
"I ain't never made you blush. Now stop that, before you and that damnable kilt drive me up the wall." Bobby swatted his hand away, Crowley shifted the kilt his very erect cock slipping from where he'd tucked it against his belt.  
"Too late for that my love." The fabric tented obscenely, making Bobby drop his head onto Crowley's shoulder with a groan of appreciation.  
"We gotta be quick about it, the wedding starts in fifteen minutes." Bobby pulled him into a hall closet, hoisting him up by his hips. Crowley grabbed the closet bar to hold himself up, more than capable of supporting himself at such an odd angle. He wrapped his legs around Bobby to give him the freedom to undo his belt. He tossed his jacket too, not wanting to make a mess of it.  
"You planed this?" Bobby growled when he found him more than sufficiently prepared.  
"Why darling, I would never! Oh! Ah, fuck! Robert!" Bobby pounded into him, hard and fast, while Crowley clung to him.  
"Sh, hell, you're gonna get us caught." Bobby whispered, biting his own lip to try and stop the groans threatening to escape his lips.   
"Not my fault your cock feels so bloody magnificent!" Crowley snarled, the bar bending in his hand while his own cock leapt with every thrust. His eyes had turned entirely red, and Bobby lost it when he could finally see the shimmer of Crowley's horns. His true form only peaked out when Bobby had him right on the edge.  
"Robert! Please!" Crowley gasped, spilling over when Bobby finished inside him, sending them toppling to the tile.  
"Bobby?" Crowley popped up with a cheeky grin, looking to all involved as if he had only just walked into the closet a moment ago.   
"Balls!" Bobby on the other hand struggled to yank his slacks back on, and not flash Rufus his ass.  
"For Christ sake, the two a you couldn't make it eight hours! Your wedding's starting without you." Rufus slammed the door shut, Bobby tucked himself back into his pants and snatched up his jacket.  
"Trouble, that's what you are." Bobby grumbled, giving him a quick peck before rushing out, trying to pull the jacket on as he went.  
"You two are nasty." Rufus teased as they got in place by the makeshift alter. Rufus was his best man, and Sam stood as his groomsman. Dean and Meg were on Crowley's side. He'd been surprised how well they got along this time around.  
"Where the hell were you?" Dean hissed while Cas did his best to look official. He suspected Dean had been the one to get him priest robes.   
"Where do you think they were boy? These two are worse than you and Cas when you were teenagers." Rufus chuckled, Cas blushed, tugging at the white collar on the black robe. Sam groaned, covering his face.   
"Hey, um, guys, you know we can all hear you right?" Garth leaned forward to stage whisper at them.  
"Alright, let's get at this." Bobby gestured for Cas to get started. Bobby reached out to take Crowley's hand, they already had the rings, and had agreed to do the traditional handfasting for the ceremony. Bobby could hardly listen to the words Cas spoke while he stared at the man he would spend the rest of his life with.   
"I Robert Steven Singer, take thee, Fergus Roderick MacLeod, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us unite, and thereunto I plight there my troth." Bobby held his hand out on top of Crowley's while Castiel tied the strip of MacLeod tartan around their wrists. They had changed a few parts since they didn't need Chuck involved.  
"I Fergus Roderick MacLeod, take thee, Robert Steven Singer, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us unite, and thereunto I plight there my troth." Crowley looked into his eyes, his own shimmering with unshed tears of joy. Bobby squeezed his hand while Cas finished the knot.  
"You may now kiss your husband." Cas smiled, looking over at Dean. Bobby pulled Crowley against him, kissing him deeply. Crowley reached up with his free hand to run his finger through Bobby's painstakingly brushed back hair, leaving them both a bit of a mess when they pulled away.  
"Isn't this touching? The king of hell married to the ring leader of the American hunters. Where was my invitation?" Abbadon smirked, standing at the top of the stairs just inside the door. Crowley tried to throw her back towards the door with his power, but she didn't even flinch. Things exploded into chaos, as the hunters, demons, and hell hounds sprung to action, only to be tossed around like rag dolls.  
"Meg! The dungeon." Crowley grabbed Dean, Cas, Sam, and Rufus, teleporting them to the dungeon. Meg popped in and out twice to get the rest of them in the room, and they all filed into the enormous devil's trap, Crowley, and Meg just at it's edge in case they had to run. Bobby pulled the knot off their wrist, tucking it into his jacket.  
"Balls! I thought we'd have more damn time." Bobby ran his hands through his hair, he didn't even have a weapon on him. The hounds paced near the door, growling low, and dangerous.  
"I got devil's trap bullets, we could immobilize her, and take her down with the demon blade." Dean offered, Castiel shook his head.  
"The blade will have little effect on her. We would have to use Holy water, or oil to get her into a proper trap in order to immobilize her." Cas said, Sam frowned looking at the supplies they had on hand.  
"I got holy water." Ellen pulled out a flask, and Jo held up her own.   
"We didn't seem to be as effected by her power, we could get close enough." Garth pulled Betsy closer to his side.  
"I've got the surveillance up. She's still trashing the entrance. " Charlie held up her laptop from where she stood with Ash.  
"I've got devil's traps too, enough for the two of you if we need. I knew something would happen, you two were just begging for it with all this bad luck." Rufus opened his suit jacket to reveal an array of bullets, flasks, and one small book.  
"That's all well and good, but we can't actually kill her. Even if by some miracle we can trap her the ritual you were talking about takes nearly an entire day. There's no way we can keep her trapped that long." Crowley kept looking back at the door, Bobby frowned, grabbing his hand, and pulling him to the other side of the shelves that formed the partition in the room. He left the others to discuss what they could do.  
"We need something to kill her." Bobby whispered, Crowley tilted his head in confusion.  
"I'm well aware, but you refused to entertain the Cain avenue, so I don't know how to help you." Crowley hissed, flicking his gaze to the door.   
"We need an archangel blade, and you're the only one who can get us one." Bobby ran his hands down his arms gently.  
"What? I... No. Robert, no. You were very clear about your stance on selling your soul." Crowley whispered, Bobby laced his hand with Crowley's.  
"You'll give it back. We just need the blade." He leaned in and kissed Crowley, the golden blade materialized in Crowley's hand, his eyes glowing red.  
"This better work Robert." Crowley held out the weapon to him.  
"Thank you." Bobby kissed him again, going back to the group.  
"Alright guys, I've got a plan." Bobby held up the blade, Castiel went wide eyed.  
"An archangel blade! Where did you get that?" He crossed the room to examine it.   
"Crowley had it squirreled away. We ain't got time for a play by play." The plan came together quickly. The most important thing was that the blade only be revealed as they drove it into her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT!

Bobby kept the blade, waiting in the background for an opening. The hounds made the first attack, getting tossed aside with minimal damage, but her effort to keep them at bay allowed the others to strike. Crowley held her arm while Garth, and Betsy restrained her other side. Bobby rushed in to run her through, but the devil's trap bullets clanked to the floor, and she appeared behind him, twisting the blade and jamming it into his leg, ripping it up towards his gut before tossing him away.  
"Robert!" Crowley appeared beside him, pulling the blade free. Bobby made no response, he was hardly even breathing. Without a second thought Crowley smoked out of his vessel, entering Bobby's mouth. Crowley's vessel crumpled into Bobby's lap. He stood up with Bobby's legs.  
"Now you're in trouble!" Crowley snarled through Bobby's beard. The wound sizzled as it healed, and Crowley appeared behind her, ramming the blade stained with Bobby's blood through her back, and into her heart. She gasped, red light flashing through the bunker. She dropped, blood staining the floor, decorations scattered in wreckage of the fight.  
"Dad?" Dean looked at Crowley in Bobby's vessel.  
"Get the first aid kit Squirrel, Robert will need it. I can't heal this correctly ." Crowley went back to his vessel, moving a chair beside it to sit Bobby down before returning to it.  
"Crowley?" Bobby reached out to him in confusion, his bright yellow tartan muddied with the deep red of Bobby's blood.   
"I'm right here love. You're okay, I've got you." Crowley scrambled up to put pressure on his most significant injury.  
"Crowley!" Sam, and Cas moved around him, healing what he could, and bandaging what they couldn't. By the time they finished the crowd had begun clearing up the mess, and Crowley wrapped his arms around Bobby's shoulders sobbing openly into his neck with no regard to the blood soaking into his clothes.  
"It's okay Hun, I ain't dying on you today." Bobby reached up to stroke his hair with his uninjured arm. Crowley couldn't respond, he simply shook while he clung to him.  
"Crowley? Darling? Hey, I'm okay. You got her, and I'm fine. What's a wedding without a good monster hunt hu?" Bobby turned, clutching his side so he could put his arm around Crowley. Crowley mumbled something into his chest.  
"What?" Bobby tipped his chin up to look at him.  
"It was you last heartbeat. I entered your vessel just before your heart stopped! I almost lost you!" Crowley choked the words out between sobs, his face splotchy and red with tears. Bobby missed him, slow, but firm until he felt him relax beneath his touch.  
"You didn't. I ain't gonna leave you, even if I die, I ain't leaving you. You hear me?" Bobby leaned his head against Crowley's, and he let out a strangled laugh, wiping at his cheeks.  
"I love you Robert Singer, more than a demon should even understand." Crowley whispered , Bobby smiled, stealing another quick kiss.  
"I was thinking I might change it to MacLeod. It has a nice ring to it." Bobby smirked, Crowley whimpered, hiding his face against him.  
"Stop being so blasted sweet, I'm trying to compose myself here!" Crowley nipped at his neck, Bobby laughed, stroking his back, and just letting the sound of their friends and family taking care of them fill the silence.  
"Good news! The kegs are okay!" Ellen yelled, breaking them all into a fit of laughter, interspersed with groans of pain it caused.  
"How did she get in here?" Dean was the first to come around to the question. No one should have been able to get in without someone opening the door for them.  
"Only someone with a key could let her in. You got one, and big little brother has the other one right?" Ash looked over at Sam.  
"Yeah, well, no. I gave it to Jess when I was helping carry the food inside." Sam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Well where is she?" Jo crossed her arms.  
"The dungeon. I told her to wait, and stay safe. We can go ask her, maybe she dropped it." Sam rushed towards the hall.  
"I told you I didn't like that girl." Crowley helped Bobby up, Dean, and Cas joined them, but the rest stayed to clean up.  
"Sam! Oh thank God! Is everybody okay? Oh! Bobby, what happened?" She looked appropriately concerned, but she didn't leave the circle of the devil's trap.  
"He's fine, everyone is okay, mostly. We just need the key." Sam held his hand out for it, she blushed, looking down at her toes.  
"I left it on the front table. I didn't want to lose it, I'm sorry! Is that how she got in? Is this my fault?" She looked back up at Sam through her lashes, he visibly sagged with relief.  
"No, it's okay. Come on. We need to figure out what happened." Sam waved for her to follow him, but she still didn't leave the circle.  
"Are you sure it's safe out there. I mean whoever let them in has to still be here right?" Jess took a step back, Dean pulled his gun out of it's holster.  
"Not to be rude here Jess, but we need you to leave the damn circle." Dean gestured with the barrel of his gun.  
"Why does he have a gun out? Sam what's going on?" She backed away further, Sam scowled at Dean.  
"Dude! Put that away! I'm sorry, come on Jess. We just need you to leave the devil's trap so we know you're not possessed." Sam moved between her and Dean, she pulled her arms around her chest, looking between them.  
"Do you really think I would do this?" She huffed, Crowley rolled his eyes, waving his hand to pull her past the edge, but the edge of the circle stopped her in her tracks.  
"There, she's a demon. We don't have time for you two to flirt about it." Crowley released her, she looked between them in panic briefly.  
"Fine! Yes, I'm a demon, but so is he. It doesn't make me evil. He isn't, neither is Meg right?" She waved it off, Sam stumbled back like he'd been slapped.  
"No! Have... Have you been a demon our entire relationship?" He whispered, she gave him a look of disbelief.  
"Of course I have. No normal girl would date you. On the first night I stayed with you I woke up with Spike panting his hell breath on my head." She moved to the chair at the center, sagging into it like this was such a relief.  
"You let her in didn't you?" Castiel moved to the edge of the circle.  
"Okay, no! Well sort of, I just left the door cracked the rest of it was on her. What was I supposed to do? A knight of hell ordered me to open a door. You don't disobey a knight of hell. We thought an archangel killed them all, so if one was still kicking she has to be horrifying right? She would have skinned me alive. Look, I'm sorry, I mean no offense Crowley, but people aren't very afraid of you down there. You spend a lot of time up here, and now you're hitched. It's all very human." She said, Crowley frowned. He needed to clean house, and that started by hanging Abbadon's dead body from his throne.  
"We could cure her!" Sam looked around wildly, Bobby frowned, that didn't seem like a great idea here.  
"No Moose, we can't." Crowley finally allowed himself to leave Bobby's side to put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Why not?" He looked so young in that moment, desperate for answers.  
"She's not riding an empty vessel like I am. If she was she never would have been able to hide her true form. Isn't that right? Where did you get that spell?" Crowley turned back to Jess, who tried her best to look sheepish.  
"I don't know, some ginger witch offered it to me if I insinuated myself Sam's life, and reported back to her about his family. She had a funny name." Jess shrugged, Bobby chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Rowena, I told you to invite your mother." Bobby said, limping over to lean on Crowley again. He really wasn't up for all this walking around.  
"Mother! You boys exorcise her. I'll ask about her downstairs." Crowley had gotten a little red in the face, and Bobby truly did pitty the girl a bit.  
"I can do it. Dean you should take Sam back to get a drink." Castiel looked over at them, a silent conversation happening between him and Dean.  
"Right. Let's get you wasted." Dean put his arm around Sam, leading him out of the room. Crowley teleported Bobby back to the party, setting him in a chair.  
"I'll be back in... Two hours, maybe less. Try not to pass out before I get back love. I still have plans for you." Crowley took a moment to kiss him, slow, and still a bit desperate not to leave so soon after almost losing him.  
"I'll be here when you come back, just don't miss the wedding night." Bobby whispered, soothing his thumb over Crowley's cheek.  
Crowley nodded, taking Abbadon's body, and disappearing. Sam came to sit beside him, sipping at something so strong Bobby could smell it. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You alright son?" He said, Sam looked up at him as emotionally wrecked as Bobby felt physically.  
"I'm so sorry Bobby. I brought her here, and ruined your wedding. I almost got you killed. I should have known better than to trust anyone. Crowley always said..." Bobby cut Sam off with a stern look.  
"Now stop that! Ain't none of this your fault. You fell in love with the wrong girl, trust me it happens to the best of us. I'm sorry she wasn't who you thought, but I'm glad we put Abbadon down for good. That's one hell of a wedding present." Bobby slapped him on the back, Sam let out a broken little laugh.  
"Thanks Dad." He tipped back his drink, finishing it in one go, and getting up to get himself more.  
"Jo!" Bobby waved her over, she gave him a sweet smile.  
"Hey, you alright? You want me to get you a burger, and a beer?" She said, he waved her off, since Dean could be seen stacking plates on one arm to bring to him and Sam.   
"No, I think I'm covered, but you could keep an eye on Sam for me. I know Ellen will cut him off, but Dean will keep getting him more. Just make sure he passes out in a bed, with a bucket, and some water." Bobby smiled sheepishly at her, she chuckled.  
"I can do that. Mom brought the empty kitchen buckets, and had me put one in each room already, with a bottle of water, and travel asprin. I think she expected everyone to pass out here tonight." Jo watched her swat Ash with her spatula when he tried to get her to leave the grill, and dance with him.  
"She always was a smart one." Bobby leaned away from the table as Dean all but dropped the plates in front of him.  
"Sorry, Ellen stacks a plate like she never wants you to come back. Sammy! Grab us a beer!" Dean threw himself into his chair, wiping the blood off his hands, and onto his slacks. Jo shook her head, leaving them to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley came back in a little over an hour as promised. He looked tired, and had quite a bit more blood on him. His kilt looked nearly entirely red.  
"You look exhausted." Bobby pulled a chair out for him, Crowley sank down beside him, laying his head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh.  
"I'm starting to think we should retire. We need to search the presents for a hex bag, unless you want whatever curse my mother sent us. My throne room is knee deep in demon blood, waving an archangel blade around got their attention though. I think things are settled for now." Crowley mumbled into the remnants of Bobby's jacket.  
"We'll figure it out. Garth already searched the gifts, and the rest of the bunker. Not sure what he found, but I'll flag him down. You want to stay for a drink, or did you want to go home and shower before the honeymoon?" Bobby stroked the short hairs at the name of his neck, leaning over to kiss the top of his head.  
"Oh no, you are not getting out of our first dance Robert. I just need a moment." Crowley whispered, Bobby smiled, sipping his beer, more than content just to hold him.  
"I'm happy to sit here all night hun." He pulled back just enough to earn himself a kiss. Sam came over, stumbling drunk with Crowley's bottle of Glen Craig. He set it carefully on the table, and practically fell to his knees.  
"Daaaaaad! I'm so sorry! I know you didn't like her, I... I should have listened to you!" He dropped his head into Crowley's lap, not caring about the half dried blood on the kilt.  
"Hey, Moose, come here. It's not your fault." Crowley lifted him up to hug him properly. Sam shook against him, wrinkling his jacket in each fist as he clung to him.  
"Please don't hate me!" He chocked out, Bobby reached over to pat his hand.  
"Moose. Sam, it's okay. It's not your fault. I don't hate you, I'm not even upset with you. I'm proud of you for realizing your mistakes, and helping us get through this. You did good Moose." Crowley spoke softly, rubbing his back, and shushing him gently. Eventually he nodded, pulling away, and wiping his face with the back of his hands.  
"Sammy! Come reconnect this speaker you giant!" Dean pointed to a speaker that had been nearly torn off the wall during the fight. The hounds lopped around him, seemingly fine now, though they would certainly eat too much before the night was up.  
"We've got music bitches!" Charlie yelled, turning it on much too loud, and quickly adjusting it to fit the space.  
"Come on love, that's out cue." Crowley got to his feet, helping Bobby do the same. They took quite a bit more time to get to the area that has been cleared for dancing, but the soft trickle of the Celtic melody was slow enough to let them sway pleasantly across the dance floor.   
"So, the first day as my husband has been a bit rough, but that bodes well I think. Room for improvement and all." Crowley whispered into his beard while his kissed his neck as covertly as could be done on a dance floor. Other's had started to join them, so no one paid it any mind.  
"Wouldn't change a thing. Life with you ain't boring that's for sure, but dancing in blood stained suits with a gut wound really sum up our life don't you think?" Bobby shifted closer, his hand sneaking up the back of Crowley's jacket.  
"You make a fair point, no one will forget our nuptials certainly." Crowley had forced Bobby to actually learn to dance just for this, and Bobby refused to waste it, so he spun Crowley gently away from him, smirking at his little gasp of surprise.  
"Let's go home, I want you all to my damn self." Bobby said as he pulled him back in, kissing him like he'd been gone for years, and not hours. When he opened his eyes he. found them in the bathroom of their house.  
"Don't want to bloody the sheets." Crowley began slowly stripping him out of his many layers, tossing the soild clothes in the hamper.  
"You just want to reenact our first time you whilly demon." Bobby smiled running his hand up the kilt to stroke Crowley with a rough need that he hadn't realized he'd been ignoring.  
"You do know me oh so well husband." Bobby groaned, rushing to strip Crowley of his soiled clothes. He winced as his bandage caught, tugging at his wound.  
"Think you're gonna have to do the heavy lifting this time." Bobby clutched his side. Crowley very gently removed the bandages, most of the open wounds had been healed to ragged old scabs, but the one up his leg, and into his gut still bled slightly when he pulled the bandages free.  
"I've got you love." He helped him into the tub, aiming the shower head away from him. The water shuddered, and sprayed ice cold onto Crowley's back before turning warm. It washed down the drain a muddy pink from all the blood. Crowley soaped up a cloth, and started slowly washing away the grime of battle from his husband.  
"Crowley." Bobby whispered, Crowley looked up from his task with a soft smile. "I love you." He ran his soap slicked hands up Crowley's sides.  
"I love you too darling." Crowley moved closer, his hand dipping down to caress Bobby's cock with the soap sodden cloth. Bobby wrapped an arm around his waist to press them together. His other hand coming up to tilt his chin up for a kiss. Crowley moaned against him, their tongues clashing in time with his desperate strokes along both their lengths. Crowley lost it first, his hand stuttering in it's stroke, and his eyes.turning red, but he managed not to shatter any tile this time. Bobby fell into him, spilling across Crowley's thighs. Crowley held him carefully, supporting his weight without tugging on his wounds until Bobby regained use of his legs.  
"Come on, I think we could both use some rest." Crowley washed them clean quickly, and moved them to the bedroom. Bobby sat at the foot of the bed, and let Crowley wrap his wounds before they curled up together to sleep. Crowley rarely slept long, but for once he fell asleep first. Bobby took a moment to enjoy how peaceful he looked tucked with his back pressed into Bobby's side. He hugged Bobby's arm like a teddy bear in his sleep, and it melted his heart.   
"My husband." Bobby whispered, enjoying the way the words rolled off his tongue. He smiled into Crowley's hair, finally letting his eyes drift closed.

Bobby woke up late in the afternoon, his clothes laid out for him. He chuckled, getting dressed slowly, and taking the steps even slower. By the time he got to the kitchen he was out of breath, and clutching his side.  
"Good morning husband. I'm making cinnamon rolls, be a dear and taste this." Crowley held out a wooden spoon covered in frosting. Bobby rolled his eyes, it would be perfect, everything Crowley cooked was perfect. None the less he crossed the room to taste it. The sweet, buttery taste paired with it's smooth creamy texture earned Crowley a little moan of pleasure.  
"Don't know why a man who don't eat can cook like a damn chef." Bobby leaned against the counter with a smile.  
"I'm a man of many talents as you well know. I'm married to such a slob." Crowley learned over to lick a dab of frosting from Bobby's lips. After a brief moment of surprise Bobby happily shifted closer to suck his tongue between his lips in a kiss far too filthy for a kitchen.  
"Wish I didn't have this damn hole in my gut, I'd fuck you into the counter." Bobby growled, squeezing his hips. Crowley chuckled, going back to his cooking.  
"Well you know what I always say. Breakfast first, then you can eat the demon." Crowley pulled oven mitts on, turning to take the cinnamon rolls out.  
"Married obe damn day and already your nagging." Bobby slapped his ass, Crowley nearly dropped the pan. He tossed them on the the counter, turning to glare at him playfully.  
"You're lucky you're already wounded, you beast." Crowley tugged at the scruff of his chin, making him laugh.  
"You love it." Bobby dipped his pinky into the frosting. Crowley swatted his hand away, lifting the bowl to frost the rolls before Bobby ate it all.  
"You about ready?" Bobby said once he'd finished cleaning out the bowl.  
"Ready for what? " Crowley raised a brow at him. Bobby reached out to brush his fingers through his hair.  
"To give my soul back." Bobby waited, Crowley shifted away, looking down at the bowl while he washed it off.  
"Ah, I'm not entirely certain... I can't." He set the bowl aside, Bobby crossed his arms.  
"Can't, or won't." Bobby scowled, Crowley sighed turning back to him.  
"I won't." Crowley whispered, Bobby could feel his face turning red, he was really trying not to snap.  
"Why the hell not?" He forced the words through grit teeth.  
"Now love, hear me out. I nearly lost you yesterday." Crowley reached out for him, but Bobby stepped out of reach.  
"What the hell does that have to do with my soul you idjit?" Bobby growled, Crowley looked up at the ceiling with an exasperated sigh.  
"Where do you think you'll go when you die?" Crowley whispered, and suddenly the wind sucked from his lungs. In that moment everything finally made sense. Crowley had never wanted to betray him, he just hadn't wanted to lose him.  
"Crowley... Hun, you aren't going to lose me." He reached out and took his shoulders in hand.   
"If you go to heaven I'll never see you again." Crowley sagged against his brow, the smell of sugar, and mint from the toothpaste mingling to be between them.  
"Then I won't go." Bobby ducked down to meet his eyes.  
"It's not that simple, if I have your soul nothing can take you away from me. Even if you die I can make you a demon, a little paperwork, and we can be together forever." Crowley looked up at him, Bobby sighed, leaning down to kiss his cheek.  
"Except if you die, then I get tortured for eternity, all without you." Bobby moved his hand to Crowley's jaw, keeping his gaze on him.  
"I don't know how else to keep you with me." Crowley whispered, Bobby kissed him gently until he relaxed against him.  
"How about this, you give me back my soul, and if I die I won't move on. I know you can get a hold of my soul, and we can do the whole demon thing together. We can be here for the boys, and once it's just you and me we can take the cure, and move on together. How's that sound?" Bobby watched the flicker of red fade from his eyes as he gave in.  
"You'd do that?" He twined their fingers together, kissing the back of his hand.  
"Crowley, I would do anything for you, you know that. Heaven ain't got nothing on this." Bobby pulled him closer, hooking his leg around Crowley's to dip him back against the counter, and kiss away any doubts. He felt a warmth spread from his chest, filling him with such a soothing calm. His soul firmly anchored to him again.  
"Thank you." Bobby murmured against his lips.  
"You know I'd do anything for you my love." Crowley smirked, just enjoying being close to his husband.  
"I know." He smiled, married life was better than he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, at least for now. Let me know if you like it, or have any ideas for what can happen next.  
> I may write a fix where Bobby gets thrown further back in time, and gets to meet Fergus as a human. Let me know if anyone would be interested in that.


End file.
